Mouth
by lifelesslyndsey
Summary: Consequences be damed, they are worth it. You are worth it. You are worth the wrath I will surely incur should my mouth ever find yours again." JxB T for suggestive themes. For AriesFireQn


**Title: Mouth**

**Author: Lifelesslyndsey**

**Category: Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper x Bella**

**Summary: "Consequences be damed, they are worth it. You are worth it. You are worth the wrath I will surely incur should my mouth ever find yours again."**

**Rating: Mature audiences only for....well. I'm not sure. It's probably more PG-13, but I like to be sure.**

**Word Count: 1,021**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N This is for my beta AriesFireQn, for the wonderful and fast beta work she did for Pieces of Me. I still have three more to post after this for my girls. They are coming. I promise. In the mean time, if you have not, you should check out my onslaught of new stories. This kind of accidently stemmed off of a one shot I just wrote, and I couldn't stop writing.**

**-Hush Little Baby -From The Mouth Of Strangers**

**I am still working on Once Bitten, Twice Shy, but I seem to have hit a little bit of a road block. I am working on it though, but in bits and pieces. So please bear with me.**

**

* * *

**

_**~~Jasper~~**_

* * *

I spend my time thinking. And I think of you. And them. Of now, and then. Mostly though, I think of you.

It is the slide of skin, slick with sweat, and rain, and who knows what. It is the smell of sex and death, and heat. It is the taste of reality, spit and blood, more sex and sweat. It is satin fingertips writing words on skin as they ghost across long stretches, stomachs, thighs, arms, necks. They leave cold trails on hot flesh. Fingers. They are ten strangers on a canvas, painting pictures, painting masterpieces and strumming chords in bodies to make them sing. To make notes not even Angels can reach, holy chorus of oh's and ah's, mixed with the disgustingly real echo of grunts and skin slapping against skin, wet with sweat, wet with rain, wet with who knows what. It is ugly. It is beautiful. It is more real then any one cares to admit. I cannot have that.

With you.

I hate you. I love you. It hurts.

Rain drops cling to your eyelashes, hiding the tears that claimed them first. Your lips are wet where you licked them, wet with kisses I stole as I said my good bye. The goodbye kiss I took from you, stealing your mouth without an ounce of fore thought, so she could not see, did not see. She didn't see. Sometimes, I wish she had. Sometimes I wish she had been standing in that hotel room in hot, sunny Phoenix, as I pressed my mouth to yours with an innocence that I wanted to crush, wanted to kill, wanted to destroy. Your innocence blinds me.

Your innocence is brilliant, and I hope that it will stay. Sometimes.

Did you wish you could bite into me when I took that kiss? Sever my flesh with your teeth in spite and anger, as I stole one fleeting moment to take with me, so that I could pretend that I hadn't left in the first place? Did you wish to spill my blood? I wished to spill yours. Down my throat, down your own, so I could lick the salty, copper trails from your skin. I'd kiss your mouth. I'd make you taste it. I'd love you like no other.

I wonder often if that would scare you. The press of my teeth to your skin. You would taste of sin, I think, the sweetest sin. You would taste of Texas, like coming home. And I would watch the sunset in your eyes, fading to reds, oranges and golds. Is it so wrong that I want to steal the chocolate from your eyes? I do. I want to take it, replace it with red, replace it with gold. I want to take it like I took your mouth. Like I'd take your body, should you ever ask. Like I'd take your life into myself, steal it from your body. Like I stole your mouth.

I saw you in the sunlight. Such a rare thing, where we live. You have freckles, sparse like stars on a cloudy night. There are twelve, sprinkling across the bridge of your nose and kissing your cheeks. I want to kiss them to.

You have scars. On your body like roads on a map. I wonder where they might take me, should I find myself traveling across them. I would touch you like no other had, I would explore lands no man has travled. I would travel your body, and claim it, make it mine.

I would not quote poetry to you, but I would think it.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and I--I took the one less traveled by,_  
_And that has made all the difference._

But I travel no roads, for I am homebound by another body, another body without the benefit of scars, without roads to travel. She is long stretches of white ice, smooth and cold like winter.

I want to make you cold.

I want to burn you till you freeze.

I want to kill you.

Then, I want to bring you back.

I want to lick the scars from your body as you burn, as I burn you, as they burn away, turning you into smooth, flawless expanses of white ice. I want to lick you. I am depraved. You elicit things in me that have lain dormant for longer then you've been alive. I once reigned over armies of vampires, a warrior among many. But I am no master here. You own me. I am yours to command, should you command it.

I want to bend to your will almost as much as I want to break you.

Your brown eyes flutter, lashes sweeping like shadows. What secrets do you hide in your shadows, I wonder? What are you hiding, when you smile so faintly, I am sure I am the only one to see. Is that smile mine? Your subtly is lost on others, where I see it, where I feel it, melting into me. Darlin, I want that smile. I want to steal that smile. Just like I stole your mouth.

I stole your mouth, when you stole my charred, marred, scarred heart. Why you would ever want it is a mystery to me. But it is yours, and should you ask I would peel back my skin, peel back my ribs and rip it free from my chest, hand it to you, press it into your hands, a black, lifeless thing that is yours. Should you ask.

It is a string that keeps me from ghosting this room to get to you. From claiming your mouth once more. It's already mine, I know this. It is a string that keeps me from tearing you from his arms, and sweeping you into mine, and kissing you till you can't breath.

The string is you.

What is it that you want?

My wants are simple.

I want you.

Consequences be damed, they are worth it. You are worth it. You are worth the wrath I will surely incur should my mouth ever find yours again.

END.


End file.
